


Animals and Prizes (The Dirty Version)

by Alsike



Series: Animals and Prizes [2]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward First Times, Blindfolds, F/F, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Gratuitous Smut, Groping, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/pseuds/Alsike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonding changes everything, but it doesn't change people. Tori and Jade have a lot of things to work out before they can manage a functional relationship. And really, with those two, will any relationship be functional?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Base

**Author's Note:**

> The Smutty Stuff: really, it's an A/B/O fic. What is the point of A/B/O without the smut?

Jade's father got away with it.Of course he did.He was Hadrian West.But Gavin went to prison for attempted rape of a mated omega.And Jade moved in with the Valentines.

"You and me," she told Tori, "we are separate people, okay?Remember that.I'm not going to just glom onto you like you're a fucking katamari."

Her mom had saved some of her stuff when her dad had decided to burn it.That was something at least.And to her annoyance, David Vega had become her responsible alpha, because there was apparently no way for her to _not_ have a responsible alpha.Fucking double standards.

Sometimes Jade hated the fact that she was mated.And no one really got it, that it was _worse_ than if she had ended up as Gavin's property, because she had had a choice, she had said, yeah, okay, I'll be your bitch. 

But she hadn't wanted to say no.

It was her choice.Tori had made certain it was her choice, and who else was going to give that to her? 

But really?Was that all there was that went into deciding?Gratitude?Escape?The possibility of training Tori to be the sort of alpha that she could deal with?

Jade hated the fact that she was mated, but she hated herself more.

School was utter shit.She had warned Tori, "I am not cuddly, I am not mushy, and if you hug me at school in public I'll bite, okay?"

Tori, who had suddenly decided to grow a backbone had responded, "oh please, you were always all over Beck."

"I was all over Beck because of _you_."

And, of course, Tori grinned like she had said something sweet, when it wasn't sweet at all.Tori had made her _crazy,_ and angry and insane, and clearly now she belonged in a mental institution because she was _with_ her.And everyone knew.

People scented the mating bond and then the gossip flew around the school until everyone was gaping at them like they were animals in the fucking circus.

Jade was not having any of it.She had her largest, shiniest, sharpest pair of scissors out and she made Tori stay three feet away from her at all times.

But that just made the gossip worse.And some of it struck unpleasantly close to home.Cat, because she was genetically incapable of keeping her goddamn mouth shut, had made it obvious that Jade was staying with her family, and stupid rumors started going about about Jade using Tori to get out of a bad situation.The most detailed ones had her drugging herself and manipulating Tori fight for her like some weird gladiator.And it made her furious.She had done everything she could to _not_ get Tori involved, to keep her safe, keep her away.

It hadn't worked.Tori was really not that easy to manipulate.

But apparently mated pairs were supposed to be inseparable, with like, emotional telepathy or some shit, and just because they weren't joined at the fucking hip, Jade had to be taking advantage of her.

Jade had had _enough_.

Another alpha decided to accost Tori in the middle of the hallway.He cast a suspicious glance over at Jade, who was at her locker, and raised an eyebrow at Tori."Hey, did you _really_ mate that bitch?"

"Don't call her that," Tori replied, in a tone that was mostly bored."It's both dated and prejudiced."

"I didn't say it because she's an omega."He grinned, as if he thought he was clever."It takes balls to risk your knot around that kind of... _girl_.But have you even got a knot?"He was way too close, as if he was going to check with his hands, and that was NOT okay."Maybe she'd be less of a... _girl_ , if you fucked her proper."His hand went to cup Tori's shoulder."Need some hel-" his words ended in a squeak.

The tips of the scissors made a slight dent in his skin, and a tiny prick caused one drop of blood to well up.

"Step away," she said softly."Step back and get the fuck out of here before I grind your knot into hamburger."

"O-okay."His eyes widened in panic, hands quivering.Awkwardly and off balance, he swiveled and fled.

Tori laughed softly."You know I can handle this on my own," she said.

Of course she knew that.She probably had to do it three times a day, when Jade couldn't see her, because Jade was too freaked out about this situation to do _anything_ useful.But that was over now. 

"You don't _get_ to anymore."Jade narrowed her eyes."Not on your own."

Tori's stupid face was the problem.She couldn't help but look nice and unthreatening.And the other problem was, well, _her_.

Fine, she was pissed off most of the time.She had a right to be - getting kicked out of her house, having her stuff burned, having to live in close proximity to Cat's crazy brother.But she wasn't going to sit back and let the gossips wonder if they had faked the whole thing." _How could they be mated and not even look at each other?"_

 _"Fine!"_ she snapped.

Tori looked confused."Huh?Fine what?"

Jade ignored her and grabbed her hand, dragging her toward the asphalt cafe.She climbed up on one of the tables and pulled Tori up after her.

"Hello, everyone!"

"Jade!" Tori hissed at her."What are you doing?I'm having really bad flashbacks right now!"

Jade rolled her eyes and ignored her."As pretty much everyone knows, Tori Vega and I got mated a week or so ago."It was ten days, ten difficult, painful days, of dealing with cops and lawyers, sleeping on sofas, ending up in what was essentially a walk in closet at the Valentines'.All she had had that felt like home was the ability to lean into Tori's chest and breathe in her scent and let the idiotic chemicals in her brain do their best to calm her down.It worked, and Jade hated that it worked (but loved it at the same time).

"And you all probably have some questions about, say, why and how this happened?"Jade narrowed her eyes."It's none of your business.'Why' is between us, and 'how' you can find out on Wikipedia.There is just one thing you need to know.Tori is _my_ alpha.And that means _everything_ it's supposed to mean."Her hand slid around the back of Tori's neck. 

Tori's lips quirked with amusement."What are you trying to do?"

Jade rolled her eyes, leaned in, and kissed her.She nipped at her lower lip.Tori squeezed her ass and kissed back, firmly. _Kissed her like she wanted her, wanted her enough to take her, enough to never be sure that she owned her._

"Oh, and by the way," Jade added."You douches who are obsessed with knotting - " She gave a slight flick of her eyebrows."Let's just say, you _wish_ you had a knot like she does.It's like _double_ your best, and she can tie for fucking forty minutes."

Tori's jaw dropped."Wait- what?"

The hoots and catcalls doubled in volume.Jade pursed her lips in amusement and dragged a reddening Tori off the table and to the janitor's closet.

"Oh my god!Why did you say that?They're going to-" She waved her hand, gesturing to essentially her entire body.Jade smiled and let her eyes run over it.

"So what?Now they'll stop asking."

"But they'll think I've got, like-"She made a face.

"You've got what I need.Okay?"

"Okay."Tori laughed, covering her face."We haven't even..."

"None of their business.None of it is their business."

"Then why did you decide to tell _everyone_?"

Jade rolled her eyes."Because I've had enough of them judging me for not wanting you enough."

Tori's eyes widened."Jade - what-"

"They think I'm using you."She spat the words."And maybe I am.But it isn't their business.I chose you.I chose this.They don't get to tell me that I should have chosen differently."

"But what does that have to do with telling them that I have," she wrinkled her nose, "a knot the size of a cantelope.Which I _don't_ , in case you were wondering."

Jade snorted in amusement."Well, I had to give them some reason why I had picked you above all of the other alphas, and it's not like they're going to believe that it's because..."

"Because what?"Tori reached out, cupping her chin and tipped it up, lifting Jade's gaze until it met her own.She was worried and curious, needy in a way that Jade doubted she could manage to sate.Jade sighed."Because you make me look you in the eye.And you're the best thing I've ever had."

Tori gave her a half-puzzled grin."The best thing?"

Jade sighed and stepped into her, initiating a hug, burying her face in Tori's shoulder.Tori's arms tightened around her in just the way she had wanted them to."That doesn't mean you're all that high ranked.My life has been pretty shitty.And it's probably the mating hormones and the fact that you're an alpha who doesn't revolt me, but you make me feel like... like things can be okay, and I've never felt like that before, in my entire life."

Tori's hand cupped the back of her head, stroking her hair."Really?"

"Not for a long time at least."Jade pulled back, shaking her head."It doesn't mean anything.Feelings don't mean anything.They're just stupid chemicals fucking around in your brain.None of them are natural and none of them are real, they're just-"

Tori kissed her, cutting her off."Just enjoy the illusion for a little while, okay?"

She kissed her again, and Jade sank into it, parting her lips when Tori's tongue darted out to test her.The goddamn chemicals flooded her system, lighting her fingertips on fire, purring in her chest like a happy lioness.Tori's scent surrounded her, seeping inside, drawing her out, toward her, and opening her up.Tori's kiss went rough and Jade's fingers wound into her hair, pulling tight.Tori hissed, then bit at her lower lip.

Fine. _Fine_.

It might all be an illusion, but it was one that was far too good to leave.


	2. Second Base

Being in an alpha pack was great... and yet it was also pretty awkward.They didn't really have boundaries.And Tori was cool with being an alpha, but she didn't want to be anywhere in the room when there was a knot measuring contest going on.One was just starting up, and she snuck out to lurk in the kitchen of Doug's house and miss the exhibitionism.

"You know some guys are just obsessed with knotting," said Pete, one of her new alpha buds."But they don't get it.You get it, I'm sure.You couldn't not, with that girl you call your mate."

Tori (Tor, in the pack, or sometimes Vic, if the alphas were being particularly lighthearted.They disapproved of more than one syllable names.) forced a smile, her eyebrows slightly tweaked in confusion."Uh, get what?"

" _Tits_."

Tori froze."Uh, um.What about them?"

"That they're fucking amazing!"Pete seemed rather astonishingly thrilled by the concept.

"They are?"

Pete's jaw dropped."You mean you don't-you haven't..."He gave a pitiful sigh."Yours aren't quite enough to get the real experience, but your girl - now she's got a set on her, and you haven't felt it up?"

Tori knew she should probably have blushed herself out by now, but apparently there was no helping it."We haven't... I mean, we're just getting to-."

Pete grinned."You're in for a treat.Man, they're just so soft, and they feel so good.And if you play it right you can make her scream."

Tori swallowed."I, uh, it sounds good."It sounded a little too good.Tori squeezed her thighs together and breathed through her nose.Damn it.Why did alphas have to talk about sex so much?Apparently there was an art to making omegas hot between heats, which Tori always paid attention to and wished she didn't.There was also an art to knotting betas that didn't make them cry and kick you out of bed forever.Tori tried to avoid instruction in that particular art, but she had managed to hear the basics enough time that she doubted she'd ever forget them.(1. Take it slow; 2. Fingers first; 3. Lots of lube; 4. Don't let them get bored!)

But it didn't matter what they were talking about, hanging out with alphas always meant talking about sex.And talking about sex meant thinking about Jade.And thinking about Jade meant trying not to double over at the tightness in her gut.

It also made her feel like a perv when they were together.

Because Jade really clearly wasn't having these problems, or if she was she was a _lot_ better at not showing it.And she was being all weirdly formal and old fashioned about things.At the first chance she got she moved into the Valentines', and then she wouldn't just come over and hang out.She expected _dates_. 

Tori complained about this to her mother who just raised an eyebrow at her."Do you just want to be friends?Or are you actually making an effort here?"

Tori tried not to jump up and down in annoyance.What was the difference between having a friend that you really, really wanted to make out with all the time and being in a relationship?No one had satisfactorily explained this to her, and when her dad tried it seemed pretty obvious that it boiled down to someone being the dude and paying for things.Since Jade didn't have any money anymore, of _course_ Tori was going to pay for things, but whenever she did it was obvious that Jade hated it, and whenever she acted like the dude, Jade hated it.Essentially, dating just wasn't working out.

But it _had_ to work out.

And then Tori figured out that she was being stupid.She got a hundred dollars from her mother - who grinned widely in approval when she heard the idea - and stuffed it in an envelope.On the front she wrote, "Take your girl out, on me, okay? She expects flowers and for you to look super hot."Then she stuffed the envelope into Jade's locker.

"What the hell is this, Vega!" Jade smacked her in the face with the envelope.

"It's your turn!" Tori snapped back."You're sick of being the omega all the time, and I'm sick of it too!I like being an alpha but it would be nice if someone noticed I was a girl also!"

Jade looked shocked, and Tori took the opportunity for a diva storm out.During Sikowitz's class she got the text she had been waiting for. || **Friday at 7?** || Tori grinned and glanced over at Jade, slouched in her chair in the back of the room, and gave her a happy thumbs up.

|| **Dork.** ||But she also got a slight flick of her kitty-cat smile.

Trina tried to advise her on what to wear and Tori very carefully rejected everything she approved of.She ended up in a short black dress, because Jade liked black, and because Trina wrinkled her nose at it like it repelled her utterly.

She wasn't quite finished dressing when the doorbell rang and she nearly fell down the steps, trying to get her second shoe on as she went.

Jade stood outside, looking bored and checking her watch... in a fedora, a vest over an open white shirt and pinstriped trousers... and she shoved a purple dahlia in her general direction."You ready yet?"

Tori just gaped, unable to find words."You..."

Jade made a snapping motion with her hand."Speak."

Tori laughed, taking the flower."You're the _worst_ boyfriend ever.Be less of a jerk."

Jade raised an eyebrow."Too much of a jerk for you to date?"

Tori shrugged."You're hot enough to make up for it."

Jade let her eyes drag all the way up Tori's body from foot to head."You'll do, Legs."

Tori shoved her arm goodnaturedly and then hooked their elbows together."Jerkoff."

Jade gave her an eyebrow raise and half a grin that was almost like a 'thank you.'

Tori felt a little bit like one of those girls who would protest and protest that their boyfriend was the sweetest guy around even when everyone else knew he was a jerk and told her that she could do better.But she couldn't help being stupid and giddy about the whole thing.It was Jade, looking amazing, and looking at _her_ , like she knew that Tori was hers and was glad of it.She didn't expect Jade to say nice things, but she did nice things, like getting the door for her and pulling out her chair, though she did it all with a lackadaisical disinterest, as if it was obvious something she should do.Tori watched her critically.It didn't feel quite like she was playing a role, or, if she was, she was taking it very seriously.

"Do you like this?"

Jade raised an eyebrow."It's better that time you tried to take me to get pizza."

"I like pizza!" Tori protested.

Jade gave her a look, then waved down the waiter."I'm ordering for you."

"Seriously?"

Apparently she was serious.Tori wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel about that.It was kind of offensive, and it was kind of nice - a little risky, since Tori didn't know half the words that Jade was using to order - but exciting too.

Jade's eyes flicked to her when the waiter went."You look... fine with this."

Tori rested her chin on her hand."I am.I like trying new things.I trust you."

"You _trust_ me?I gave you garbage coffee."

It had been pretty good coffee."I guess... I'd drink garbage coffee again.If you gave it to me."

The look that crossed Jade's face was unreadable."I guess," she said slowly, "that I don't trust you."

That hurt.Tori looked away.Why was this so hard?

"But tonight you've made it so I don't have to.You gave it up - gave up the control.And maybe that makes me trust you a little more."

Tori cocked her head and offered a slight smile.That wasn't what she had expected from this, but it sounded like a good result.She wasn't sure what she _had_ expected, but Jade in a fedora saying she maybe trusted her a little was a start.

It was more than she had gotten on all the other dates.

"Look," Jade said."I'm not good with blind trust.I like boundaries.If I don't have boundaries, I push until something pops up.So I will do more and more outrageous things to find out where they are.You didn't mind me ordering for you - and I would have pitched a fit.So what would make you angry?If you tell me the boundary, I don't have to go looking for it.Because I know looking for it will piss you off."

Now that was useful information.Tori chewed on her lip, considering it."I'm not really sure.I mean, I wouldn't like it to become a habit - you picking things for me, or making me do only what you want me to do."

"I hate it when you sit like that.Don't slouch over the table.Sit up straight."

Tori flinched back."That!Don't do that!You aren't my parent."

Jade grinned."Well, there's one boundary."

Tori breathed out again.Okay, yeah.It was better to state the boundaries right out or she was going to cut someone on accident."I don't-I don't like it when you disapprove of me, like I'm not good enough.If you really don't like something, I want you to tell me.And I don't care if you don't like my clothes or my dancing - I mean, I _care_ but I have enough confidence in some things to go with what I like.I don't need to please you all the time." 

"I hated your bird scene."

"I thought it was awesome."

Jade laughed a little, nodding."You trained a bird.It was hilarious."

"You have no idea how much work that took!"

And suddenly Jade's expression changed again."It took the right amount of work," she said."You took the assignment seriously, if not... originally."

Tori swallowed.This was way too intense a conversation, but conversations with Jade were always intense.Intense and... intimate, in a weird way."I like the way you throw yourself into the assignments.Even if they're the most stupid things, you're deadly serious, and never... self conscious."

Jade watched her, frowning slightly."How serious are you about this life?"

"What?"Tori frowned.What life?

"About performing.Are you really serious about wanting to make a living in the arts?You're not going to like, decide to be a doctor or something idiotic like that, right?"

"What?I..."Tori hadn't really thought about this."I don't know.I mean, I like it.I really like it."It gave her a high that probably should be illegal."I'd like to do it if I can."

"I'm going to drag you down.You're not going to be a popstar as a female alpha with an omega mate."

"Says who?" Tori shot back."I can do whatever I want to do."

"You really believe that?You're deluded, Vega."

"I can _try_."Tori took a breath.She was probably right."It doesn't matter.I don't need to make it big to be happy."

"Of _course_ it matters!" Jade's voice was harsh and rough."You don't think I would do whatever I could to succeed if I had the opportunity?"

"You _do_ have the opportunity," Tori said.This wasn't about her at all, was it?"And do whatever you could?What does that mean?"

Jade froze.Then she narrowed her eyes."You wondering if it means casting couch?Would it piss you off?"

"I might kill someone."Tori said, then looked down at her cute dress and was like _seriously?_

Jade leaned back and laughed."Maybe I'd like to see that."

"Uh, no, you wouldn't.Dad said that if I had hit Gavin anywhere else with the lamp or any harder I might have cracked his skull.There could have been _brains_ everywhere."

Jade pressed her lips together."I wouldn't have minded."

She remembered more of what had happened.She would probably know best.Tori nodded."But if you chose it, I'd feel bad about killing the guy."

Jade looked down."I wouldn't do that.I couldn't stand it."

"You know," Tori said slowly."Me killing someone - that shouldn't matter."Jade's gaze came up and her brow furrowed."I don't want to be policing your behavior.I shouldn't be able to.Me killing someone has nothing to do with you.I need to control myself and your actions aren't relevant to that."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to decide what to do.If you sleep with someone to get ahead and I kill him, I've fucked up because I let my crazy get the better of me."

"And I fucked up because I put my career ahead of you?"

"No," Tori said."You never promised me anything like that.We're mated, not married.You never promised me anything."

"Except hugs."

Tori nodded."Except hugs."

"You're nuts," Jade said."So I could cheat on you because I never promised not to, and you couldn't be pissed?"

"I'd be hurt.I wouldn't be pissed.I don't have the right."

"Why the hell not!"

"Because I don't own you!That's what I'm trying to show you here!I'm not just letting you off your leash for a romp in the park.You need to figure out what you want from me, because I only want two things from you.I want you to care about me, and I want you to be happy with me.That's _all_.Those are the only dealbreakers."

"The only dealbreakers?Are you serious?Gavin and I had a three page contract that detailed exactly what my obligations and rights were."

Tori swallowed. _A contract_?

"I was allowed to finish high school.I was allowed to go to college, if it was nearby and if I studied something _reasonable_.I was obligated to bear him either a male alpha heir or five children.I was obligated to-"

"I'm _not_ Gavin!"Jade shut up, but her eyes flared with anger."I'm not going to take control of your life!I don't _want_ to take control of your life!I want you to do what you want to do, do what you love, do what makes you happy.If staying mated to me makes you happy then I want to, but if it doesn't, then don't.I don't want to be the one to ruin your life!"

Jade was silent for a long moment."Ruin it?You _gave_ me one."She sighed."That can't be all you want from me.You can't... You deserve more.I owe you-"

"Nuh-uh!You owe me honesty, okay?"

"Honesty?"Jade stared at her, and sank back into her chair."Honestly, I will drag you down.I will make your life harder.I can keep you from getting what you want."

"I want to be happy.That doesn't mean impressing the whole world.I don't have to be a star."

"I thought I did."Jade stared at the table."If I had a big break, I thought maybe my dad would think I'm special - not just a cheap-ass bargaining chip.I could bring in the cash and he would love me as much as he loved money."

"You're worth more than money."

"Don't be a _sap_ , Vega."

Tori grinned."Sorry."

Jade glanced up at her, and then her eyes darkened."Honesty, you said?"She shrugged lightly."You look really hot in that dress."

"Oh!"Tori felt her cheeks heat up."Um, thanks."

"Have you considered investing in a push up bra?"

Tori covered her face and laughed."You're the worst!"

"What?I like to look at you.And I can't say I'm not pleased when you get stares from beta guys that you will never want as much as you want me.I'm good with handfuls, but if you look less like a beanpole they'll be even more jealous of me."

"You like that?"

Jade shrugged."People get weirded out that you're an alpha, but you're a girl, too.I like that.Maybe if you make it more obvious, I'll freak out less over you being an alpha."

"So, a push up bra would help with your psychological issues?"

Jade smirked."Better than pills."

The waiter put a plate down in front of them."Your ceviche."

Tori looked at the bowl and wrinkled her nose."What on earth is ceviche?"

"Raw seafood," Jade said blandly.

Tori narrowed her eyes."This isn't garbage coffee, is it?"

Jade picked up a miniature fork."No," she said, and took a bite, giving a waggle of her eyebrows as if to say, 'do you dare?'

Tori dared.

About halfway through the third rather peculiar course a funny looking beta man came in, waving over at a table of other diners.

Jade froze, looking astonished."Fuck.Is that Tony Kushner?"

"Who?"

Jade narrowed her eyes."Seriously?You don't know who Tony Kushner is?"

"No," Tori tried not to feel entirely humiliated. 

"He's a playwrite.Jeez.What do you _do_ with your life?"

"I'm not-"Tori bit off her words."Look.I'm not a drama geek.I didn't obsess about being in the movies or on broadway or whatever since I was two.That was Trina, and I really, really tried to not pay attention when she spoke."

Jade cocked her head."That's reasonable."

"What?"That was not the response Tori had expected.

"But if you _are_ serious about performance, you should know Tony Kushner.He does some really interesting things.He even wrote the book for a musical that made me want to try it."

"You... want to write a musical?"

Jade tensed."Is that-"

Was she asking if it was _okay_?Gavin and her dad were _not_ allowed to haunt this relationship.She would be supportive 'til it killed her. "That sounds really cool, but - a musical?Like, a horror musical?"

Jade rolled her eyes, but she relaxed, settling into the comfortably dismissive posture that Tori had decided to think of as male beta Jade."More of a psychological thriller.I'm thinking of making Andre work with me on it."

"I'll audition!"

Jade gave her a long considering look."Learn to cry on cue and we can talk."

"Um, sure."

Jade pulled a notebook out of her pocket and flipped it open.She wrote a name down on the first line."Okay," she said."Let's see what other gaps in your performance education we need to fill in."

"You're making a _list_?"

Jade cocked her head and almost smiled."You're a long term project."

"I'm a _project_?"

"You work on me and I'll work on you."She tugged the brim of her fedora and smirked.

Did that count as working on her?She looked happy - and when she paid for dinner she looked even happier.So maybe it did.

Jade pulled up outside Tori's house and walked her to her door.Tori ducked her head and tucked some hair behind her ear."This was fun."

"You admitting that I'm a better date than you are?"

"You took it really seriously!Next time it's my turn, and I'm going to be the best date."

"What?You weren't taking me seriously before?"Jade's eyes glinted, and Tori felt a slice of excitement cut through her belly.

"Maybe I thought it would be easy."

"You thought _I_ would be easy."

Tori laughed. _No, never that._ "I've never done this before."

"What?Make an ass of yourself pursuing a girl without figuring out that you want to bang her, accidentally mate her, and then pull some stupid hero hijinks to save the fucking day?"

Tori winced.Well, she had never done that before either."I mean date anyone, try to have a relationship.Movies make it seem easy."

"You need to watch better movies."Jade flipped open her list and added another name to it."And most things are a lot more difficult than they seem in the movies.Consider jumping from the roof of a moving car onto a train.In the movies, easy.Don't try it at home."

"Well, when you put it like that..."

Jade stepped closer to her, putting a hand possessively on her hip.Tori's mouth shut."I've never done it either."

She leaned in and kissed her.Tori sighed into it.Her alpha purred.Somehow it felt just as good to have Jade be the one pressing her against the door and cupping her jaw firmly to turn her head as did the reverse.Maybe belonging to someone was a lot more of a symmetric relationship than most people assumed.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

On Saturday Jade showed up at 10 am with a stack of DVDs.

"Hey, cancel your plans.You're getting educated."

Tori couldn't help but grin.

They sprawled out lazily on Tori's bed and Jade gave her a short lecture on Cary Grant and the New Alpha before sticking in the first film and curling up against her.Tori loved the way Jade smelled, and the soft curve of her hip under her hand, and even the elbow to her ribs whenever Jade thought she wasn't paying attention.

After a while she stopped getting the elbows, but she stopped noticing, because the dynamic in the movie had pulled her in.A spoilt and bitchy omega struggling for independence, for control, that ended in submission to a dominant, casually cruel, sexually powerful alpha.Jade's body was tense under hers, but not in the way she expected.It hummed slightly, rough pants high in her chest, and Tori noticed that her hand had kept sliding over Jade's hip, down her leg and back up, throughout the film.

"Do you _like_ this movie?" Tori asked softly.

Jade rolled over to look at her.Her eyes were slightly dilated, lips red, cheeks pinked."Not... intellectually.But, it's-"She hesitated, and Tori leaned in to capture her lips.Jade fell back, arching slightly, pressing her hips up.

"It turns you on?" Tori inquired.It was a two hour movie.That was some effort there.

"Not _usually."_ Jade grinned.

"Do you... want it?"

"Want _what_?"An inquisitive eyebrow suggested an available option.

"Want to be topped?"Tori winced."Because you hate being controlled."

Jade stared at her, blue-green eyes wide and shocked."Yeah," she said."I hate it, in real life.But in bed... I could go for that.Sometimes."

"Oh."Tori felt herself stiffen.She wasn't sure whether the thought was more exciting or more terrifying."I don't know if I can do that."

Jade leaned into her shoulder, biting down lightly."You're an alpha.Do what comes naturally."

Did any of this really come naturally?Kissing her did.Kissing her was like jumping off a cliff - the run up, the terror, and then finding out you could fly and you never wanted to land.The skin of her neck was smooth and warm and Jade made little submissive whimpering sounds when she kissed and licked at it.Tori found herself on top, Jade warm and firm under her... and soft.

Tori shifted backwards until she was sitting, and pulled Jade up, propping her against a stack of pillows when she seemed disinclined to stay upright.

"What?" Jade mumbled."That was going fine."

"Yeah."Tori leaned in and licked the hollow of her throat, not letting her eyes drop, but spotting the reddening mark she had left high up under Jade's jaw.It was a kind of possession, a vivid splash of it.And Tori felt a rush of arousal following. _Oh, that was what she meant by coming naturally._ Wanting to pin Jade's wrists against the wall, bite and suck to leave more marks, hold down her hips and hear her beg.

She _so_ wasn't ready for any of that.

But... Tori's eyes flicked down.Maybe she was ready for one thing.She leaned in for one more kiss - open mouths - wet - tongue.

"God," Jade leaned her head back, gripping the bedspread until her knuckles went white."I'm not going into heat for another week.You shouldn't be able to make me this hot."

Tori breathed, her chest tight, shutting her eyes to try to regain control."Can I..."

Jade's eyes were dark and heavily lidded.The corners of her lips quirked up."Do what you want to me."

Tori leaned in and pressed her lips against her neck.Tentatively, hesitantly, she let her hand slide up to cup Jade's left breast.It was so... soft, like just risen dough, and heavy, far more so than her own.Her thumb brushed over Jade's nipple, and she hissed. 

"Oh, I'm sorry!"Tori jerked her hand back. 

Jade glared at her, furiously."Don't you dare stop.Take my shirt off and do it again!"

Tori's mom could walk in at any moment, and if she even passed by she probably would.Anyone within smelling distance of the room would know what was going on in here.But the chance to see Jade topless, and to do more than just see...

Tori's gut clenched.Oh no, it wasn't just for the bragging rights.

"Oh yes please," she squeaked.

Jade snorted in amusement.

Hurriedly she wrestled a laughing Jade out of her shirt, and then fumbled helplessly with her bra.It wasn't fair.She was supposed to be able to manage that part!But getting a bra off of someone else and getting one off yourself were not quite equivalent. But then she got it and it popped open, dropping down, Jade's breasts tumbling free.Jade shrugged it off, and leaned back, smirking, confident. 

A tight hot throb between her legs made Tori flinch.She reached out, cupping the smooth curve of skin, rubbing her thumb over the puckered areola.Jade gave a strained little gasp, arching her back, just slightly - enough to press her breast harder into Tori's hand.

The rush of heat and power made her light headed.Tori licked the pad of her thumb and brushed it across Jade's nipple.Jade's hips jerked.

" _Fuck_ , Tori."

Tori pinched the nipple between her thumb and forefinger and rolled.She leaned in and caught the other with her lips, licking and sucking, moving her weight to press down on Jade's writhing hips.

"Tori, god, Tori - I need you.I need you _in me_."She bit."Fuck!"

"OH MY GOOOOOOOD!"Trina's shrill tones broke through the fevered heat.Tori pulled back and looked over.Trina slapped her hands over her eyes."I've been scarred for life!"

"Trina, what?"

"I've seen my little sister's knot!"

Tori and Jade exchanged a puzzled glance.

"These are my tits," Jade said flatly."I know they might look a little impressive compared to the ones you've seen, but no knots are out right now."

Trina took her hands away from her eyes."I _know_ what tits look like," she said.She eyed up Jade a little more than Tori was comfortable with."And mine are bigger."

"Trina!" Tori yelped.This was too much.She scrambled up and hustled Trina to the door."Get out!And stop ogling my girlfriend's breasts."

"It's _your_ fault for taking them out during daylight hours!Put a sock on the door handle, damn it!"Trina flounced down the hall.

Tori shut the door and leaned back against it."So, that killed the mood, I guess."

Jade snorted."If Trina walked into an orgy it would wilt."

Tori sagged.Jade's breasts were still right there.She hadn't wilted _completely._

Jade rolled her eyes."Get over here and we can snuggle.You can even feel me up, if you're that desperate.I'm putting on the next movie."

Tori pouted."I'm not _that_ desperate."

Jade raised an eyebrow, then started reaching for her shirt.

"Nonononono!" Tori leaped across the room and looped her arms around her, pulling her into her chest.

"God, you're a dork!"But Jade turned toward her, grinning, and kissed her lightly on the cheek.She reached out and hit the spacebar on the laptop and then lay back, letting Tori curl around her."Now this is a really good one, and there's going to be a quiz afterwards, so don't get too distracted or I'm putting them away."

Tori nuzzled into Jade's hair and let her hands side up until she held what she wanted to."I'll have you know that I am an _excellent_ student."

And _Suspicion_ was an excellent movie, though ever after, Tori could not discuss it in public without turning the color of a tomato.And when she saw Pete the next afternoon she totally got a high five.


	3. Third Base

After the date, Tori had started to wear more skirts - not to school, or for hanging out with the alphas, but at other times.It was impossibly tempting.Jade had always been so good at not looking, not touching, not caring in public.She wasn't one of those omegas who had no independent existence outside of her alpha.But ever since that date where Tori had essentially slapped her in the face with the fact that she was a _girl_ and wanted to be treated as one - on occasion - Jade felt like things had opened up.The place inside of her which was nothing but struggle and hatred, fighting against herself, against her submission, against the desperation that drew her to _alphas_ \- now only to this one specific alpha, the one who now was the target of all the hate and desperation and fear - that place could still.She could rest.

She had another option.She didn't have to be the omega all the time.She didn't have to cling or submit.She could possess.Not that she wanted Tori hanging off of her either.That happened often enough as it was and it was suffocating.But when she wore skirts, Jade let herself look. 

She was subtle about it.She looked without turning her head, but she let her eyes linger on legs and hips, and the slight curve of her ass.She could tell Tori noticed, and was pleased by it.And Jade thought she might be okay with that. 

On those days she stayed nearby, always slightly to the rear, and close - close enough to step between Tori and anyone else who might be sidling a little too far into her personal space.And occasionally, when they were forced into tight proximity, she would rest her hand on the small of her back, or a little lower.Though what she really wanted to do was cup the bare skin of her leg and slide _up_.

As her heat grew nearer and nearer it took more and more effort to not scoot her desk right next to Tori's and do it during class.

But she was being good.She would be good until Friday night.Or, well, that had been the plan.

Somehow, Jade had managed to get wrangled in to going to the movies with the whole crowd on Friday.She had been _planning_ on going on a date - but _no_.Cat wanted to see the new Bond, which looked to be absolutely terrible, and Andre and Robbie and Beck were all enthused.Worse.Tori was enthused.Jade got pissed, and shouted at her when she said she wanted to go.But then Cat had tugged on her arm and pouted, saying, "Mom will only let me go if you drive us."And so, Jade was forced into playing chauffeur. 

As Jade drove down Tori's street, Cat bopping along to a song beside her, she spotted her alpha waiting on the sidewalk, and her knuckles on the steering wheel went white.

Tori had worn a skirt - a short skirt.And there was only skin underneath.No nylons, no fishnets, just showing off her Californian tan to the sky.It was clearly to get back at her for the shouting.(How did Tori manage to figure it out, damn it?She knew just what had caused the outburst and how to make it six times worse!)

The three goddamn beta boys were going to be a pain about this.

Jade pulled up right in front of the curb where Tori was waiting and leaned out her rolled-down window."Looking for business?" she inquired."I've got twenty bucks."

Tori rolled her eyes."Don't be a gank," and then she leaned down and kissed her.

Cat shrieked in excitement.

Jade smiled.Tori wasn't going to make her pay for her outburst.This movie just might be worthwhile.

However, Jade totally hadn't overreacted.The skirt was actually that short.All three boys did a double-take, though Beck was the most subtle about it.He grinned at Jade though and gave her a subtle thumbs up.Jade just glared.She hadn't forgiven him for going after Tori, even though finding out she was an alpha and then the whole mess ending with them mating and being a couple was probably enough punishment.Andre catcalled.Robbie turned purple, and Jade grabbed Rex and threw him over the wall into the dumpsters before he could comment.

"Hey!"

"You can fish him out after the movie!"

Then she grabbed Tori's hand.Tori looked at her, rather surprised.Jade pulled the twenty out of her pocket."Here," she said."You're bought for tonight.No moonlighting."

" _Jade_."

Jade quirked an eyebrow in response. 

In the theatre she scanned the audience.It was an early showing, not too crowded.There were a few open rows near the back.The group went for the first one, but Jade dragged Tori to the last one.

"What?We're not sitting with everyone?"

"You can talk to them about it afterwards.I want you to myself now."

"Okay."Tori offered her dumb 'you're being nice to me' grin again.

Jade shook her head and forced her to sit."Tell me when you're sick of it."

"When I'm sick of it?"

"I've been _training_ you.This movie is shit.You should be able to tell.Let me know when you've had enough."

Tori looked surprised, but intrigued.Then she settled in to watch the movie, and Jade watched her.

It hurt a little, to watch her.Because here, breathing her in in a dark theatre mostly on their own, she couldn't focus on all of the shit that had happened.She couldn't make herself hate it.She couldn't even make herself hate herself.She was the one who had failed to fix things, impress her father, fight back, figure out that Gavin was the _worst_.But it didn't matter now.Tori had done nothing wrong.Tori had saved her from her own failures.And now she was here, and she almost felt like it was okay.

She couldn't hate Tori for saving her.Not anymore.

It still wasn't fair.Tori was cute and nice and considerate and everything that Jade didn't deserve and shouldn't get.But if it was on offer, Jade was going to take it.She would take _her_.And if she wouldn't specify anything she wanted in return, Jade would have to figure out what she could give. 

Jade leaned over until their shoulders brushed.Tori gave her a surprised glance, but didn't move away.She looked back up at the screen, watching the endless previews involving fast cars, explosions, hard-bodied alphas, half-dressed female betas, and omegas in danger - there was possibly a pit of snakes involved in one.Jade let her hand slide down and twist into Tori's.Tori squeezed her hand.It was kind of humiliating exactly how comforting that was.But comfort hadn't been the intent.These idiot movies could be absorbing, even though they were bad.She had to remind her that there was something more interesting on offer.

When the first super-shiny bond car came on the screen, Jade started rubbing her thumb up and down over Tori's hand.A slight tension ran through her, but then she relaxed, leaning into her, her scent warming.At the first explosion, Jade rested her head on Tori's shoulder.At the third explosion, Tori yawned and started rubbing her hand back. 

"You're right," she whispered."This is pretty bad."

"Good girl."

Tori grinned, shaking her head slightly.Jade moved in to kiss her.Tori kissed back and sighed when Jade sucked lightly on her lower lip. 

"I really don't look like a hooker in this skirt, do I?"

If that wasn't an invitation, what was?Jade put her hand on Tori's thigh, smooth warm bare skin.Her thumb played with the hem of the skirt."If I was your alpha and I thought you wore it for anyone but me, I would be seriously pissed."

"Only if you were an alpha?I thought Beck would really like it."

Jade sunk her nails into Tori's leg.Tori squeaked and batted her away."You know I wore it for you!"

Jade leaned in and pressed a harsh kiss against her mouth."Yeah.I know."

"Shhh!" someone hissed.

Jade whirled and readied to savage them.But hands caught her wrists and Tori pulled her back toward her. 

"Leave them alone," Tori whispered."I want you to pay attention to me."

Jade shook her head, looking up through her lashes with a slight wry grin."I can totally do that."

The next kiss lingered, sweet and slow and lazy.Jade cupped Tori's hip, with one hand, the fingertips tracing up her side, over her ribs.Tori twitched and giggled into her mouth.Then Jade's hand was at her breast and pressed into it.Tori squeaked and her nipple hardened, tight against her palm.

"Bite your tongue," Jade murmured into her ear."Or they'll throw us out."

Tori dug her teeth into her lower lip and nodded hurriedly. 

Jade tugged up her shirt and let her hand curl around soft hot skin.She pressed her lips against Tori's throat, She could feel her larynx jerk as she strained not to make a sound.Softwhimpers echoed in her throat.Jade nipped and sucked and licked, testing her control.The heat was rising in her.Two days - three at most, and she wanted Tori like she would want water in the desert.Two - three days, and she would beg to be fucked.But right now she still had some control.Tori was panting under her.Jade let her hand slip between her legs, letting her fingers caress her inner thigh.

Tori stiffened."What are you-"

Jade kissed her to shut her up.She didn't move her hand forward, just petted.Teasing, soft and easy.She was sure that Tori would freak if she pushed it too fast.But the warmth between her legs was getting hot, and she was kissing back - if only tentatively.Jade broke the kiss.Tori looked at her, eyes wide and brown and limpid.

"Thoughts?" Jade murmured, raising an eyebrow to emphasize the need for a response.The movie was too loud to be heard over at the moment, helicopters and rock music, but communication was occurring.

Slowly, Tori took a breath, and nodded.

"Good girl."The scent of arousal that those words released made Jade grin like a pussycat.Tori was better at lip reading than she had thought. "Very good."

And Jade extended her fingers, drawing them up the damp crotch of Tori's underwear.She didn't look away, and Tori's eyes stayed fixed on hers.She could see the slight widening, hear the tiny little gasp.Fuck, it was beautiful.Jade's gut was tight with desire - and not the widespread receptivity of heat, but active, needy, fired-up desire that meant if she didn't have hands on skin and an arm full of panting alpha in five minutes, she was going to explode.

She walked her fingers up that strip of cloth, and felt it get wet.

Tori's breath was rough, but her shoulders were shaking, with something restrained - fear?Her eyes kept flicking to the rest of the audience, their heads all turned toward the screen, but still there, so close.Jade crawled right into her lap.

Movie theatre seating was designed so this wouldn't happen.It was a tight squeeze, but Tori had annoyingly skinny hips and Jade straddled her lap, her hand nestled in the tight vee of her thighs.Tori lurched toward her, wrapping her arms around her like strangling vines, burying her face in her shoulder.Jade twitched the cloth aside and felt the vibrations as Tori groaned into her. 

(She loved that.She loved that Tori wasn't the sort of girl who just crossed her ankles and nibbled at her lower lip as she got fingered in a movie theatre.She loved that she _knew_ she was the first here - the first one ever to touch her like this.And Jade wasn't going to let anyone else have a shred of her innocence.She was going to take every damn scrap.)

Jade dipped in, just a taste - tight and wet.Fingers slippery, she slid upward, finding the nub of her clit.Tori seized in her arms, and Jade felt it emerge from the hood. _So_ that _was what an alpha girl felt like down there._ That was _solid_.You could _do_ something with that.(Not distinct from a beta female her _ass_ , but, of course, girls didn't _measure_.)

Jade dipped back down to moisten her fingers.Tori's nails clawed into her back.Her body was shuddering.Jade teased with going in farther, just one finger.Tori's grip tightened.Her chest heaved - the roughness vivid even though Jade could only feel it, and not hear it.She was going to fuck this girl, bend her over and break her - for the first time - and she was going to love it.But not now - wait until she could let her scream.

With wet fingers she circled her clit, glad to be pinning her down, keeping her hips from jerking.She teased her, teasing out one rough pant after the next, tightness, a moan of discontent. 

"God, Jade.Please?"

Tori's eyes were wet, mascara running - what wasn't already rubbed off on Jade's shirt.The girl didn't know what she was asking for.Jade kissed her, just a light chaste kiss, and then let her fingers twitch - once, sliding up and rubbing right over her.And Tori arched, lips parting, and _gushed_.

Jade's hand filled, thick and wet and sticky.A tremor shot through her in response - an orgasm. _"Shit,"_ she hissed.

Tori's eyes flicked open.She started to struggle."Oh god, I'm sorry.I don't- I don't always _do_ that _,_ not like that-"

Jade cocked her head inquisitively.What was she on about?Was she embarrassed about... _coming that much?_ "Shh," Jade whispered.Then she slowly extracted her cramped hand from Tori's crotch. It glistened in the light from the screen.A trickle was slowly dribbling toward her wrist.Jade extended her tongue and licked from her wrist all the way to her fingertips.Tori's eyes went wide.Jade sucked on her fingers.Then she grinned.

" _Salty_."

Tori breathed out - very slowly.Then she smiled.

Jade just sat on her lap and grinned like an idiot back at her.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Some random alpha gave Tori a not-so-subtle low-five on the way out, and there were a bunch more looks, mostly from clearly alpha-omega pairs, that varied from annoyance to confusion.The whole theatre kind of stunk like them.They really should probably have remembered that.Oh well.Luckily their beta friends couldn't smell it, but the way Andre's eyes widened when he saw Tori's face, made Tori spin, grabbing Jade's hand and drag her away."Bathroom!"

Jade leaned against the wall and watched as Tori scrubbed her eyes and fixed her make up, and then straightened out her skirt and underwear.Then she glanced over at Jade."Aren't you going to wash your hands?"

Jade examined her hands."No.I don't think so."

"What!"

"Maybe never again."

"Jade!"Tori grabbed her and struggled to tug her over to the sinks."You wash those hands or you aren't ever putting them on me again!" 

Jade just laughed, bringing them to her face to breathe them in one more time."Someday I'll make you into a filthy girl."

"Yeah, yeah.Soap."

Jade glanced over at her and got distracted by the mark on her neck."Oh," she said."I gave you a hickey."

"What!" Tori squeaked.She looked, and felt it, and prodded it."Oh _no_."

"Better get used to it, good girl.You belong to _me_."

"Oh yeah?" Tori said, leaning over to get a little extra height to try to look down at her."You _sure?_ "

Jade purred.Their scents mingled, the omega in her so ready to be bossed, the Jade in her completely amused by the fact that she was trying it in that skirt."Yeah, totally.I paid twenty bucks."


	4. Interlude

Holly looked up from her papers as Jade emerged from the upstairs level and started down toward the kitchen.She looked a little rumpled and sleepy, and smelled like... shenanigans.When she spotted Holly she flinched a little.Holly carefully glanced back down at her work."Hello Jade."

"Um, hey."Jade came down and stood awkwardly in front of the table."Is there - can I have something to eat?"

Holly glanced up.She shouldn't be this awkward about asking for food.God, what had her parents done to her?"Sure.Go scrummage in the fridge.You can eat anything you want here, you know.Whenever you want.You don't have to ask."

Jade cast her a suspicious look over her shoulder from the fridge."Thanks."

"Though I'd avoid anything on the bottom shelf in the door.That's Trina's, and... well.I'm not responsible for the side effects."

Jade's eyebrows lifted."I will steer clear."

"What's Tori up to?"

"Sleeping."Jade made herself a sandwich and came to sit at the clear end of the table."Apparently she's not a fan of _Anguish_."

Holly wrinkled her nose."That's a terrible movie.Why'd you show it to her?"

"I needed to check if she actually was interested in what I was showing her or if she was just faking it to maintain access to my tits."

Holly laughed."Got your answer?"

Jade smiled."Yep."

"How are things going, generally?"

There was a slight dart of Jade's eyes away that worried her, but then the corner of her lips quirked up slightly."Pretty good, I think.I mean, I'm a jerk a lot, but she's stubborn enough to not let me get away with it.Or," Jade frowned."Sometimes it seems like she likes it.I'm not sure why."

"Probably because she likes _you_."

Jade looked at her, looking anxious and a little upset." _Why_?"

Holly shrugged."Probably the same reason she likes the color pink, and singing."

"Oh."Jade sounded resigned."Endorphin high."

" _No_ , Jade.Because she _likes_ it.Not everything is reducible to just chemicals."

Jade eyed her with stubborn resistance.Logic - that was what was required.Logic her out.Holly pulled up a picture of Tori on her pearphone."Look at this."

Jade's lips twisted, just slightly, in something that might have been revulsion, but really wasn't.

"You think she's pretty?"

Jade darkened slightly."Yes."

Holly glanced at the picture.Tori had just dropped something and was looking surprised.It was not one of her most alluring photographs.That was... good.She zoomed in on the photo until the image went pixilated and unrecognizable.She showed it to Jade."Do you think this is pretty?"

Jade scowled."Of course not.It's just brown pixels."

Holly zoomed out one degree."Pretty?"

"No."

The next."Pretty?"

"No."

"Pretty?"

"No."

"Pretty?"

Jade hesitated."No," she said, but it was more slow.

"Pretty now?"

It had almost resolved.Jade nodded slowly."Yeah, I guess."

"Now?"

"Mhm."

"It's all the same picture, right?Yet when it's broken down into blocks of color you don't feel a certain way about it.When it resolves you do.You can't explain everything based on its basic components."

Jade made a face."Well, no.But there's perception, and recognition, and association, and..."

"There's a lot that goes into it, right?"

Jade nodded.

"Just think how lucky you have to be for all those things to come together and be focused on you.Think about how that makes you special."

Jade was quiet for a long moment, staring down at her half eaten sandwich."Okay," she said finally."Okay."

Holly leaned back in her chair.That had gotten a little unexpectedly heavy."So, 'access to your tits'?"

Jade choked on her sandwich.When she had finished coughing and swallowing she glared at Holly."You know, I recall you mentioning something about not taking your little girl's virginity on the porch because of future humiliation, and that you knew from personal experience, and you never explained that."

Holly grinned."Oh you want to know?"

Of _course_ I want to know!"

"It's not _actually_ all that exciting.Just, back in my day we didn't have the daily heat suppressants with the slow build hormone resistance.We had to take high strength ones right at the right time, and if your cycle changed or you miscalculated, sometimes you ended up unprepared."Holly grinned."And, imagine, if you've just recently broken up with your douchebag alpha boyfriend, and you've decided that you're in love with your best friend, instead of going home and taking your pills, you decide to go to his house."

Jade laughed and covered her face.

Holly laughed."Well, his, his parents', his grandmother's, and his six brothers' and sisters' house.Of course it was his grandmother who opened the door.She took one look at me and one sniff and then yelled up the stairs, 'David!Your girlfriend's here!'He tumbled down the stairs, fresh from the shower, utterly confused because he didn't have a girlfriend.I kissed him on the porch, and... lets just say things got rather heated.I dragged him up to his room and we barred the door. 

"Unfortunately, after three days in his room we had to actually come out and face his family and apologize to his brothers who had had to sleep on the floor.They were nice about it, mostly, but there has not been a single Christmas when I haven't been teased about it.And it's been, what, twenty years?"

"Oh, come on!" Jade exclaimed."That was like nine people!Who would have teased me if I got off on the porch?"

Holly pointed her thumb at herself."That would be _me_."

Jade glanced away."It's nice," she said, "that you got to pick him like that."

"Yeah, because we omegas always make such great decisions when we're horny."Holly shook her head.

"Do you regret it?"

"No.Of course not.But the going to his house and sleeping with him wasn't _choosing_ him.It was... being an omega.Choosing's what you do after that.Choosing's telling your family, and getting thrown out, and getting adopted into his, and deciding to get married.You choose little by little for a long time until you've made a choice, and then you keep choosing, because you can always change your mind."

"You got thrown out?"

Holly looked at Jade, at her high tension, her whitening knuckles.She sighed."I don't talk to my parents anymore.They weren't like yours, they didn't try to sell me, but they did want final approval over my alpha.They... made suggestions.I did not really like any of their suggestions."

Jade sagged slightly, staring down at her hands.

"I got knotted early, by one of their choices, and I had liked him, until then.But afterwards he turned into a controlling asshole, and he didn't want to let me leave him.I had to get another alpha to fight him off, and then I had a series of shitty guys.Not all of them were bad.Some were fine, but I only knew they were fine when I said I wanted to break up and they didn't start screaming.David was different because we were friends first.And he was so self-effacing, because he thought I was out of his league.That's what my parents thought too.They were wrong."

"Why'd they think that?"

"Because his family was poor, and he was a cop, and he was Puerto Rican, and a bunch of other stupid reasons.Because they thought that my alpha was supposed to take care of me, and not that we could help take care of each other.They just... never came around to it.So we don't talk anymore."

Jade leaned against the table and sighed."You know, I'm so angry with my parents for doing what they did to me.But... but I miss them too."

"Of course you do."Holly moved and hugged Jade."Of course you do."

"I _hate_ my dad for what he did, and for getting away with it, but my mom, she never fought for me, and she never gave me any support, but she never abandoned me either, even though she thought my dad was right and that I was being a selfish and ungrateful omega brat.But Tori said that she let her in - that she looked at her, and smelled her, smelled what she was to me, and let her in."

"You know she loves you."

Jade flinched."I don't know that.I don't know if it had anything to do with _me_.Protecting me, helping me.She didn't _do_ that.But she was very into the mating thing.Your mate's the one you stick to.And I suppose it doesn't matter how it happens.Your mate's your mate, and Tori was mine, and she had rights or something."

"That would be perfect reasoning, except that most people who think that way also think female alphas are demons.But she let Tori in."

Jade sighed."Yeah.She let Tori in."

She was too sad.Holly pulled her out of her chair and onto the couch, wrapping her arms around her.Jade leaned into her chest, resting her head on her shoulder."It's not like I can get in contact with her.I can't even ask what she was thinking.If dad found out..."

Holly tightened her grip.

"Thank you," Jade murmured."Thanks for looking out for me, like you did.No one did that before.It... kind of freaked me out."

Looking out for her?Not letting Tori make an idiot of herself by bringing an omega into her bedroom?Breaking it up when there was uncomfortable touching going on?Honestly.That was the _minimum_."You know," Holly said."I'm not your mother, and I'm never going to be your mother.But, regardless of whether I end up as your mother-in-law, I want you to feel safe here, with me.You will always be safe here, and always welcome, all right?"

"Even if I fuck up with Tori?"

"Even then."

"I don't really believe you."

"You won't know for sure until you have to try.But... if you need to, remember to try, and I'll remember that I made you a promise.Okay?"

"Okay."

Jade didn't let go.Holly rather liked it.After the whole 'well, the reason you like cuddling is actually kind of embarrassingly sexual and you're an _alpha_ ' debacle, Tori got skittish about being clingy, and Trina had never felt a lapse in confidence enough to need a hug, so it had been a while.She wondered if it was unfair to Tori, making this promise.If Jade broke her heart, as threatened, and as was entirely possible, having her to family holidays and looking after her might be considered a betrayal.But Tori would have to live with it.Holly didn't have any omega daughters, and Jade didn't have any supportive parents.Why leave that gap unfilled?

"I don't know if I can't believe it because I don't trust you, or because I just can't visualize any sort of way my future could be.I've been looking one sort of future in the face for so long, and now it's gone, and I don't know what I'm supposed to fill it with."

"You know, you don't have to over-think it.Sometimes it's all right to just take things day to day and see how they turn out."

Jade sighed and leaned into her."Maybe," she said." _Maybe_."

It was a couple of minutes before a blinking and yawning Tori emerged from the upstairs and frowned at her mother and her girlfriend curled up on the couch.She wrinkled her nose."Should I be worried about this?"

Holly laughed.

Jade gave Tori an ironic eyebrow raise."Would you _like_ to worry about this?"

Tori turned red.

"Don't worry about it!" Holly told her."Just come over here and you can give us both a hug."

Tori's expression brightened and she crawled onto the couch, looping one arm around her mother's neck and pressing her nose into her girlfriend's shoulder.Jade huffed lightly."Hug-slut."


	5. Stealing Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is not your usual happy little sex scene, okay. (First of all - it is freaking long), and second, remember that this is A KNOTTING universe. And that basically normal sex for alpha/omega couples is extreme sex for Betas Like You. So. Extreme sex. Some hurt/comfort. Awkward biological happenings. NO g!p. Read the Tags.

When Tori got home on Monday her house was in uproar.There were suitcases everywhere, and Trina was having a nervous breakdown in the kitchen.

"What?"Tori looked around, horrified."What's going on?"

Her mom swooped by with a pile of underwear."We're going out of town for a few days.Trina has an audition."Then she turned."David!" she yelled."Last chance to talk to your daughter!"

"What?"

Trina turned to glare at Tori."Don't think I'm not grateful for the opportunity, little sis.But you had _better_ open all the windows when you're done.Maybe I can't smell heat, but I can smell sweaty sex.And keep it to your room!No kitchen sex!And don't you dare go into mine!"

Tori still had no idea what was going on.

Her mom squeezed her arm."The fridge is stocked.Energy drinks under the sink.Remember to stay hydrated.And avoid caffeine.It's better just to wear yourselves out and then sleep.You won't be as hungover afterwards."

David thundered down the stairs."Tori!"He caught her up in a bear hug."I'm so... so _proud_."

"What is going on!"

"Oh."Holly looked at her."Jade's going into heat, so we're giving you the house.Honestly, you're both my little girls, and I don't need to hear that."

"We're _both_..." Tori wasn't sure what was more confusing."You're giving us the _house_?"Then she frowned."Why didn't I _know_?Why did all of you know?Why didn't she say something!"

Holly raised an eyebrow."You haven't noticed anything?"

"I'm not _that_ unobservant!She doesn't smell like heat yet!She just..."Tori frowned. _She just smells aroused more frequently_.Tori didn't say this. _And she got me off in a movie theatre._ Tori refrained from mentioning this either.And today at lunch with the gang she had sat in Tori's lap, completely unexpectedly, and stayed there until the food came.And she smelled... wonderful."Oh," Tori said in a suddenly small voice."She's going into heat. _shit_.She's going into _heat."_

"David," Holly instructed."Your turn.I'll get the suitcases out to the car."

Tori had frozen in horror.Jade was going into heat.

Her dad led her to the couch and sat her down.Tori didn't really notice, she was too absorbed in the sudden panic that filled her mind.The other alphas talked about heat sex like it was the best thing ever, but they also kept mentioning how much work it was.It was three days of stamina.Some of the guys trained for it - like workout style training.Omegas were supposed to me the most demanding during it that they ever were.And they _expressed_ their dissatisfaction.And it was Jade - who had gotten through her heats with Beck for years.And it was _Tori_ , who had never had sex with _anyone_ , and who was supremely disadvantaged in that _she didn't have a knot._

Fuck!

"Tori.Tori!Breathe!"

Tori finally gulped in huge heaving breath and looked at her father."What am I going to _do_?"

Her father hugged her."Oh, baby girl.You're going to love your mate.You know that."

"But - but _how_?"

Her father raised an eyebrow."With your _body_."

"That doesn't _help!_ "

"So, you're saying that you've spent this whole month not doing anything?"He sounded incredulous.

"No!"Tori frowned."I mean, we did some stuff.But it was... for me stuff.LIke, I got to..."Oh god.How much of this could she say to her father?"Nothing below the waist... on her."

David chuckled."Look.I am going to give you one tip about heat-sex with omegas.It's not one most of the guys talk about, because they're mostly interesting in competing with each other - do they compare the number of times they knot their girls?"

Tori nodded.She thought the record was maybe fifteen times for one heat.

"That's about them, not about their omegas.After four times, or so, the omega gets so bruised and sore that even though they're still aroused, they can't really enjoy it.The trick to it is the slow build.Omegas want to get knotted, but they also want your attention, they want to feel safe and looked after.Just be together.Make love to her.And delay orgasm as long as you can, then, afterwards, when you're tied, talk to her, and keep her close.And even after you slip out, do the aftercare.Omegas - even the stubborn ones - like cuddling."

Tori liked cuddling too.But cuddling wasn't this issue here."But, how am I supposed to knot her?"

David looked surprised."Huh?I just figured you'd use your hands."

Tori looked down at her hands."What?"

He put one of his next to hers.It was rather larger than hers."Mine are a bit big.But you're just about optimal."Then he frowned and dug around in his pocket."Here," he said, and handed Tori an eight ounce bottle of lube."It's her first time getting knotted, right? This might come in handy."

Then he grinned at his incidental pun.

Tori couldn't stop looking at her hands, possibly even more horrified than she had been to start with.Holly leaned over the couch."This is from me," she gave Tori a box.

"And this is from me," said Trina, grumpily."Happy first heat orgy, or whatever."

Trina's gift was a scented candle."It's the strongest smelling one I could find.Use it."

"Um, thanks."

Her mom's gift was a pack of silk scarves in a variety of colors.Tori stared at them, not entirely sure what they were for.

"Talk about that before you use them," her mom suggested."Communication and consent are very important."

 _What?_ Tori stared at the scarves for a long time.Then suddenly it clicked. "Restraints?You got me _restraints_?"

This was possibly the most embarrassing day of her life so far.But she had a sudden inkling that tomorrow was going to be worse.

Her mother patted her shoulder."Just... consider it."

"Oh my _god_ ," said Trina."The candle is _just_ to burn off the sex smell, okay?If you use it for kinky sensation play stuff, I'm never going to forgive you."

Tori very seriously considered seppuku.Her parents kissed her cheeks and then headed for the door."Do try and keep a window open a crack," her mother said."And the laundry's open if you need to do a few loads."

"Showers are fun, but if you're tired, run a bath," her dad suggested."You can use the one in our bedroom.Less chance of injury."

"Oh god," Trina mumbled."Can we leave now and stop talking about Tori's suddenly emergent sex life?Yes, yes, it's wonderful that you're like, coming of age, or whatever, but if I have to think about my sister's sex parts for another minute, I'm going to puke."

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Tori woke up the next morning, and got ready for school by herself.It was actually kind of depressing.The set of utterly humiliating gifts was on the coffee table still, and Tori tried not to look at them as she ate toast in the dim room.She got to school and hovered in sight of Jade's locker, hoping that she would show up.But the bell rang, and she hadn't yet, so Tori shuffled off to Sikowitz' class.Tori was twitchy, and a little upset.Cat was there, but where was Jade?She didn't _like_ it when Jade disappeared.It had only ever meant bad things before.Beck was in class and she glared at him for a while, before he raised an inquiring eyebrow and she flushed.She had no reason to be pissed, just because he had... _put his_ thing _in her mate_... 

No.Tori hated him, and went back to glaring.

Then she started to smell it.It was familiar - and so, so much stronger than it had been last time - and last time it had made her knees collapse.Tori couldn't move.She couldn't breathe.If she looked over her shoulder she was pretty sure she would fall out of her chair.The door swung open and a stack of papers landed in Tori's lap."Hey you," Jade murmured in her ear, and Tori got wet.

"Hey," she managed, automatically.Jade's eyes were bright and alive with amusement and interest, her lips quirked in a far too pleased with herself grin, and Tori couldn't help moving in to kiss her.

"AhhhhhHem!" Sikowitz announced."Although I am entirely in favor of young love, I have tragically been forbidden by the school from encouraging nakedness in my class!So if you are planning on starting up the horizontal tango marathon today, you're excused."

Tori felt herself go red.Jade grabbed her arm."Thanks, Sikowitz," she said and started tugging Tori toward the door.Tori made a desperate grab for the papers on her lap and her backpack and stumbled out after her.Cheering followed them.

"So, wait wait wait," Tori trailed after Jade down the hall."You're in heat now?"

Jade raised an eyebrow."You can't tell?"

"No!I mean, of course I can tell, now.But you didn't _tell_ me.And we're missing school?And my parents took Trina out of _town_ so we could have the house."

"Yeah," Jade said."I talked to your mom."

"You didn't talk to ME!"

Jade blinked.She pointed at the papers."That's your homework for the rest of the week.FYI, I'm in heat.I'm going to be fucking you for the next couple days.Enjoy."

She turned and headed for the parking lot.

" _Jade_!"

"God, Tori.If you're really that pissed about it, you can spank me when we get home.Okay?"

Tori froze and just gaped.Jade looked at her and started laughing."God!Your face!"She leaned in and kissed Tori's cheek."This is going to be fun."

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Jade - who had driven - strode into her house and immediately started unbuttoning her shirt.Tori, who had been left with both backpacks, entered the house to find Jade - all skin and lace - her shirt dropping to the floor, and dropped the bags, shut the door, and locked it."What are you-"

"Baby," Jade said, shaking her head."We are not going to read novels and eat pizza for the next three days.And you've seen me topless before."

"Yes, but-"But not when she smelled like this.Not when Tori felt jumpy and scattered and desperate and embarrassed all at the same time.Her underwear was already sticky and uncomfortable, and Jade was way too composed and gorgeous and Tori felt that she hadn't quite gotten the message through that _she didn't know what she was doing_.

Then she noticed that Jade was frowning."Why is there a bottle of lube on your coffee table?"

Tori groaned."My dad..."

Jade moved toward the selection."And... oh man.Your family.I kind of love your family.She tugged a black scarf out of the pack."Awesome."Dangling it from her hand, she sauntered over to Tori, who couldn't move.

"What are you-"

"You need to relax and trust me, okay?"

That was really asking a lot, especially since Jade merely moving closer to her made Tori's fingers tingle and her gut tighten.Jade leaned in and placed a soft wet kiss on her neck just below her jaw.Distracted, Tori reached out, putting hands to skin, and hardly noticed the silk brushing against her face as Jade wrapped the scarf over her eyes.She tied it."You good?" Jade murmured.

Tori blinked.She could see a little - mostly light and dark."Why?"

"To help you focus.There's too much input and you're freaking out."Jade took her wrists and moved Tori's hands to her hips."Now follow me.You're going to get to know my body with your hands first. _Then_ you can goggle at me naked."

"Oh, okay."That sounded... kind of amazing.Tori hooked her fingers into Jade's belt loops and let herself be led up the stairs into her room.

Jade stopped when they had crossed the threshold - it smelled slightly different in there, so Tori could tell - and Tori let her hands slide up to cup Jade's sides.She leaned into her back, nestling her nose in her neck, her face buried in her hair."You smell wonderful," she murmured.

"And you totally jerked off last night," Jade replied."I can smell it in your sheets."

"Hey!" Tori yelped.She took a step, her foot tangling in something on her floor, and she lost her balance.Jade gave her a shove and she went sprawling onto the bed."Hey," she repeated, more weakly.

She felt a weight settle over her knees.Her hands were pinned, and Jade moved over her, blocking out what little light she could see."You know, if Beck didn't change his sheets, that would have been a dealbreaker."

"Um, sorry?"This was why she would have liked a little lead time!So she could have freaked out in peace and then overprepared! 

"Meh, it's kind of hot.Were you thinking about me?"

Tori was desperately grateful for the blindfold - because seeing the wryly inquiring eyebrow would have made her utterly unable to speak."Yeah."

"What in particular?"

Oh god.It had been late, because she couldn't sleep, and the house was empty, and she had been freaking out about _today_ , and there might have been a weird little fantasy that involved Jade in a low cut wench dress, being tied to a mast, and...

"Pirates?" she offered. 

Jade's weight thudded down on top of her, and she laughed."God you're weird."

"It's not my fault!I was talking to Cat, and-"Jade's hand pressed down firmly over her mouth.

"Shut up."

There was something unfair about this, Tori realized.Jade wasn't wearing a shirt, and she was on top of her, pressed right against her, and Tori's shirt was blocking any skin-on-skin contact.Tori slid her legs apart, then trapped Jade between her knees, and flipped her.There were some flailing elbows that she couldn't see, and one of them hit her in the face, but it was worth it.Jade was under her now, and Tori felt her way up her body to cup her face, then leaned down and kissed her.Jade opened under her."Want to top me, baby?" she murmured."Ready to tie me to the headboard and have your wicked way with me?"

"Um," said Tori.Carefully, she pulled off her shirt, not disturbing the blindfold, and felt Jade go still under her."I want to touch you," she added."Is that all right?"

"Yeah," Jade said, her voice rough."Totally."

Tori lowered herself until they were skin on skin.She nuzzled into her neck, then kissed her way down to Jade's collarbone.She nipped at it lightly, and heard Jade suck in a harsh breath and arch under her.But she kept going, hands, lips and teeth, lingering on the tops of her breasts, burying her nose in her cleavage and breathing her in.A light kiss under the bottom strap of her bra.She ran her hands down her smooth sides, sucking on the skin just below Jade's bellybutton, and Jade's hips jerked up into her."Tori!You're such a-"

Tori's hand found the button of Jade's jeans."May I?"

"You don't want to watch?"

Tori swallowed and settled back to sit on her heels.Slowly she lifted the blindfold.Jade lay against her pillows, splayed against her sheets, face flushed, chest heaving, a glistening track of kisses and lovebites marking a snaking path over her pale skin.Tori dug her nails into her palms.She swallowed, shifting slightly, to try and grind herself against her heel.

Jade felt her moving."No," she snapped, narrowing her eyes."Me first."

The demand made Tori flood with arousal."Okay."

She reached down and unfastened Jade's jeans, then slowly, carefully, worked them down her hips.

The scent was nearly overwhelming.Black lace stood out sharply against the pale skin.Jade's cool blue-green eyes watched her intently.Tori swallowed and climbed off the bed to finish pulling them off.Jade propped herself up on her elbows and worked her way back to lean against the higher pillows and watch."Now you," she said.

"Huh?"

" _Strip_."

Tori reddened, but hurriedly started pulling off her skinny jeans.One foot got stuck and she lost her balance, falling over with a thump.She jerked them the rest of the way off and hurled them toward the laundry basket.She scrambled up and back onto the bed.Jade was grinning, covering her face with her hand.

"Sorry bout that."

Jade shook her head."No," she said."It's good."

Tori lay next to her, watching her intently.She reached out and brushed a lock of hair off her cheek."It's good?"

"Yeah," Jade said softly."When I close my eyes and just smell you, I smell alpha.I can't not.When I'm in heat it's just _alpha, alpha, I want that_ , all the time.And I hate it.You being a dork reminds me that you're Tori.And I don't hate wanting Tori."

Tori knew she was grinning like an idiot, but couldn't help it.

Jade gave her a look."Dumbass."

Tori rolled on top of her and kissed her.Jade moaned into it, opening for her, hot and wet.Her hips jerked up, hitting Tori right where she needed it, and Tori gasped.Jade's hands snaked around her, unfastening her bra, and then moving around to cup her breasts.Tori whimpered, letting Jade pull her up so she could get her mouth on her breasts.Her knees interlaced with Jade's and then slid in.Jade was so wet that it coated the insides of her thighs, and when Tori's leg made contact with black lace, it squished.Jade hissed in a breath and ground against her.Tori fumbled with her bra, unfastening it, letting it drop, and then burying her face in her cleavage.Jade arched as Tori found her nipples, rubbing and pinching, and making her thrash. 

Then, she caught Tori's head and pulled on her hair to make her look at her face."In." she said stiffly.She caught Tori's hand and turned it, looking at her nails."They'll do.Take off your underwear and put your fingers in me.Okay?"

Tori nodded furiously.She didn't bother to get up, just got to her knees and pulled her underwear off.Shame had _left_ the building.Jade smiled wickedly, her eyes intent."You're never going to be a stripper, darling."

"Shut it."Tori made a face at her and then hooked her fingers into the elastic of Jade's black panties and started pulling them down.Jade lifted her hips, and they slid down, exposing damp curls, leaving her sticky and glistening and ready.Tori balled the underwear in her hands, swallowing, and not sure what to _do_.The scent was overwhelming, and delicious, and she kind of wanted to taste it.And she kind of knew she would make an idiot of herself if she tried.

"Don't just stare and jerk off.It's not a movie, Vega."Jade reached back and grabbed the headboard."You said you wanted to touch me, so get to it."

Breathing shallowly, Tori settled between her legs.She reached out hesitantly, brushing soft flesh, and then having her fingers shy away.

"Don't be a fucking tease, Vega." Jade hissed through gritted teeth.

Tori swallowed."Just, let me know if I do anything you don't like."

"I'm in _heat_ ," Jade snapped."I'd like it if you shoved your foot into me.Get your ass in gear."

Tori tangled her fingers in wet curls, then dragged her thumb slowly up Jade's lips.

Jade made a noise that was half a moan and half a snarl, as if she wanted her to just get to it.But seriously, Tori needed to take some time with this.She parted her swollen lips and stroked once more, arousal flooding her fingers, moistening them.They moved easier then, and she slid her fingers back up, rubbing her thumb over Jade's clit.

This cry was more like a groan."Just _fuck_ me, god.You don't need to turn me on.I woke up this morning soaked, after dreaming of you fucking me from behind.If you had kissed me in Sikowitz's class, I would have ridden down on you right there, okay?"

"Okay."Tori's skin flushed with heat and sensitivity at her words, and she tentatively slid her middle finger into the sweet pool of wetness, up to the second joint. 

Jade went still."Oh," she said, quietly.

Tori withdrew and pushed in again.Jade squirmed and bit down on her lower lip.

All Tori could feel was thick wetness.It was nothing like touching herself, where even one finger caught against a tight ring of muscle that twinged -half pleasure, half pain- when she pushed inside.Jade was open and aroused and could take more than that.

Tori looked down at her hand and swallowed.Taking more and taking _that_ were not the same thing.It wasn't a knot.It wouldn't wait until she was inside to swell and tie.Maybe she hadn't had a lot of time to prepare, but she had had enough time to read a few horrifying stories on the internet about just how badly she could fuck this up.

She shook it off.Jade was whimpering and giving her filthy looks for being a _fucking tease_ , and she didn't have time to freak out again."Your omega needs you," Doug had said to her, patting her shoulder."That's the best thing about heats.You're not this useless oversexed social blow-up doll anymore.Everything you can offer is everything she wants.You can really make her happy, even if its just for a couple of days."

Tori slid two fingers down Jade's slit and in one quick motion pushed both into her - up to her knuckles.Jade's back arched.She ground into Tori's hand. _"Fuck_."

Tori's chest clenched at the sight of it, and the feel of it.Jade was so hot, so wet, so soft inside.She could feel the slight stretch from her entrance, and just how deep, just how open she was.Tori drew her fingers out slightly, and then shoved them in again, forcing another gasp from Jade, her knuckles whitening on the headboard. 

Her hand getting wetter, Tori found a rhythm, two thrusts, then a pause while she spread her fingers wide inside Jade and rotated her hand.Each pause got a choking desperate little noise from Jade.Her eyes had filled, mascara runing.

"More," she managed."Nother finger."

Tori nodded, lacing three fingers together and pressing them in.It was tight at the base, near her knuckles and Jade gave a little gasp and bit down on her lower lip.

"Does it hurt?"

Jade nodded."Do it harder," she managed."Feels good."

Tori went more carefully, long slow thrusts, Jade growling out a long groan of frustration, her hips rolling every time Tori stretched out her fingers inside.Tori's eyes darted to the nightstand - Jade had brought the lube upstairs (and the scarves, and Trina's scented candle.)She went to snag it.Jade was slick and soaking, but it was still hurting her.Tori fumbled with the cap, trying to get it open with one hand, then drizzled it over her knuckles and pushed in.They moved against Jade easily, too slick to catch.Jade relaxed.The tightness around Tori's knuckles relaxed."More," Jade whimpered.

"More?"Tori glanced down at her hand.More meant she was getting close to trying to push the full breadth of her hand inside, and the thought made her stomach flutter with bat-winged panic.She really didn't want to hurt her."Not yet."

Jade blinked a few times to clear the tears and looked at her."I need you to knot me," she snapped savagely."I need to be stretched and full.I need you fucking me from the _inside_ , okay?I need it.And I don't _care,_ if I bleed.I don't care if you fucking shred me to do it.."

"I am _not_ making you bleed," Tori snapped back."I am _not_ going to hurt you.I am _never_ going to hurt you."She slid her fingers out and scooted backward on the bed.

Jade dropped the headboard."No - Tori!No!Please-"

Tori doused her hand in lube, working it over and between her knuckles and the back of her hand, to make sure she didn't miss any spots.Then she fucked two fingers back into Jade, making her hips buck.She scissored her fingers open to test how open she was - Not _nearly_ enough to take her knuckles, but she had been more open when she was relaxed, she'd keep going.But she was going _slow._ She rubbed her hand over Jade's abdomen, kneading at her, then moving up to cup a breast and tease her nipple lightly.Jade made a purring sound, her eyelids fluttering shut.Tori parted her reddened swollen lips and slid in, stroking inside, feeling her calm and relax.

"I don't _have_ a knot."Tori said.Three fingers now.Pistoning, steady and even.Jade's breath was coming in shallow pants."All I have are my hands."Four fingers.The pinky seemed like nothing, but it led straight to the bredth of the knuckles, and Jade gave a little mewl of pain when she went too hard.Tori winced, there might have been a little vengeance in that.She scooped up the lube bottle and went for it again."And my fist is basically double the size of an average knot.You've never taken _any_ knot.So we are going to do this my way.We are not going to make it hurt any more than it has to.You are not going to be injured from this.Because I'm kind of planning on doing this to you a couple of times every month, and we don't need to have any more trauma to get over, okay?"

Tori pressed her thumb against her fingers and slid all five into Jade.She was swimming in lube, but Jade was still so tight around her knuckles.She couldn't... _do_ this.

"Yes," Jade whimpered."Yes _."_ She bit on her lower lip, and then pressed her hands against the mattress."Wait," she said."Let me...."

Slowly, carefully she rose, Tori kept her fingers pushed deep into her pussy.Jade brought her leg over and got on her hands and knees.Tori swallowed, presented witht he firm perfect slope of Jade's ass.

"More lube," Jade instructed. "Keep your hand steady."

Tori obeyed, coating the back of her hand, and then held it stable.Jade pushed back against it, pushed, and with a slick squish, Tori's knuckles slid past her entrance, into deep wet heat.

_Holy shit._

Tori's hand had gone, Jade's entrance had consumed her like a mouth.Her lips were closed around her forearm.Jade was sobbing roughtly.

"Oh god, does it hurt?"Tori could feel her, the walls bearing down on her, her fingertips brushing against a knot of flesh - her _cervix?Fuck_.Tori clenched her thighs together.This was hottest thing that had ever happened to her in her _life._

Jade shook her head."I just..."the sob broke it off."I never thought it would actually feel like this, like they said it would."

"What... what does it feel like?"

"God, you are kinky," Jade forced out."It feels like... like, _god_ , like I'm not _empty_ anymore.Like I'm not alone.Fist it, okay?But be careful.Don't scratch."

Tori gently tucked her fingers in, drawing her hand into a loose fist, doing her best to keep her nails away from Jade's velvety insides.

"Fuck me?" Jade murmured."Just a little.I'm right on the edge here.Shit, this is like..."

Tori, with her free hand, rubbed a small comforting circle over her back, and then started, very gently, moving her hand, tiny, tiny thrusts, like millimeters.And Jade was making strangled sobbing gasping sounds, her knuckles white where they gripped the pillows.

Then she sucked in a harsh breath."One more.Little harder."

Tori pushed, and Jade _screamed_.It was a short, ragged wail, and her muscles clenched down tight on Tori's wrist, locking her in, tying her.Tori soaked herself.

Fuck.

The alphas always talked about tying like it was something _they_ did, like it was their awesome knots, like it had _anything to do with it at all_.But this was tying, so deep inside her that it felt like a different _world_ , and Jade's cunt clamped tight on her arm, Jade sobbing and gasping, desperate and needy.

"Stay in me, _stay_."

Tori made out the choked words."Hey, hey," she said."I'm not going anywhere."

Jade made a soft hmm of acknowledgement, and then slowly started turning on Tori's arm, turning to lie on her back.Tori squirmed until she was lying between her legs and then rested her head on Jade's thigh."Fuck," she murmured."I love you."

"Love you too,"Jade murmured."Always loved you."

She reached down and found Tori's other hand.They tangled their fingers together and held on tight.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Tori felt the muscles begin to relax.Jade's breathing was even and regular.Slowly, she started to draw her hand out.Jade made a small noise when the knuckles breeched her.Tori's fingers slid out and she cupped her.Then she wriggled up the bed and curled around her.She examined her hand.Stickiness stretched between her fingers as she spread them.A tiny trace of red threaded through it.Tori winced, then pressed a kiss against Jade's hair.

Jade made a small sound."Water."

Tori gave her a pat on the arm, then slid off the bed.Her knees wobbled, but she caught her balance, pulled on a t-shirt and jogged down the stairs.The kitchen was quiet, afternoon sunlight making it glow warm.Tori snagged a water bottle from the fridge and a gatorade and retreated back upstairs.

"Tori?" Jade was half sitting up, eyes wide, looking kind of panicked.

"Hey!hey, I'm right here."

Jade spotted her and a litle of the tension slipped away.

"I just went to get water."

Jade avoided her eyes."I thought you were gone."

"I'm not going anywhere.You asked me to stay, remember?"

Jade nodded.She looked far too small and vulnerable.Tori climbed back onto the bed and pulled Jade into her.Jade leaned on her shoulder and took the water bottle.She shuffled a little, looking for a comfortable position.

"You feeling okay?"

"No," Jade muttered."I feel dehydrated and sore and an emotional mess.I hate feeling messed up like this.I never felt messed up like this before." 

Tori pulled her in more tightly.Jade buried her face into her shirt."Don't-" Tori tried, not sure what she was supposed to say.She didn't want Jade to close up on her, not after that."Don't get scared about this."

"'M not scared," Jade growled into her shoulder, and didn't move away.

Tori rubbed her hand up and down her bare back."You want to talk about it?"

"No."

Tori swallowed."If it's something I did-"

Jade's fingers dug into her arms."You _fisted_ me, goddamnit!"

Tori froze."I-I just, I couldn't knot you, and I thought-"

"Fucking _alphas!_ "

" _Jade!_ You wanted me to.You told me-"

But Jade was crying now, properly crying."And then you _left_."

"Jade!I don't-What do I need to _do_?"

Jade looked up at her, eyes wet."Hold me."

Tori pulled her into a tight hug.Jade sniffled on her shoulder. 

"Was it okay?" Jade murmured."Was I okay?"

Tori rubbed her back and petted her hair and made soft comforting noises into her ear."You?You were amazing.You were so beautiful, and you felt so good, and you tied me so tight that I kind of, er, you know."Jade chuckled weakly."And I wouldn't have left, you know, if I knew.I shouldn't have."Next time - water and stuff was going in the bedroom.if there _was_ a next time.

"It was just," Jade swallowed, turning her face into Tori's chest so she wouldn't have to look at her."It felt crazy hot while it was happening.But it was your _fist_.Like - you've punched out people with that, and you were fucking me with it, and it was in me - all the way in, bigger than a knot, tight and hard in my cunt, and I felt kind of like a puppet, floppy and useless, and _nothing_ without you driving me and controlling me and making me scream."

"No way," Tori hissed in her ear, holding her tight."No way.You're everything.You were tight and hot and wet, and _you_ took me inside you. _You_ were the one who made me desperate and horny, and all I wanted was to obey you and make you happy, and if I fucked it up-"

Jade sighed into her."Didn't," she contradicted."Thank you.Needed to hear that."

"I meant it," Tori said."I mean it.You take me - all the time.I see you or I smell you and I'm _gone_."

Jade lifted her head up and kissed her, briefly, chastely.And Tori considered just how unchaste of a kiss she could give her - openmouthed, tongue extended deep between her legs - and then wished she hadn't, because she was so totally turned on again, and it was _not_ the time for it.

Fucking alphas indeed.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

 _Vulnerable_.

It was a word she hated, but Jade couldn't help feeling that way.She supposed it was a normal reaction to being fucked to within what felt like an inch of her life.It had finally - _finally_ \- been _enough_.Not just an orgasm, but a full-body explosion, like she wanted to trap Tori inside her and keep her there forever, so she would always feel like this, feel like the ragged hole that lived inside her was filled.Then of course she had slipped out and disappeared while Jade was still totally out of it, and when she woke up alone it felt like everything had been wrenched out of her, and the hole was fresh cut and bleeding, and that it would never fill up again.

Stupid sex feelings.

She traded sips of water and Gatorade with Tori and let herself rest against her chest, listening to her heartbeat.The desperate panicky feelings were mostly gone now, Tori's fingers in her hair seemed to stroke them out.Her bare thighs, pressed against Jade's ass, made the heat warmth begin to curl through her again, coiling and settling in her gut.But it wasn't necessary and insistent.It was different, as if she had got what she needed, and now she was just interested.

God, _Tori_.For someone who was totally freaked out about sex, she had managed to take over and make it fucking-amazing.

Her fingers were twitching on Jade's neck, stroking her.And Jade could feel the slight muscle spasms as she tried to control her hips.And her clit was totally hard.Jade could feel it pressing into her ass. 

Jade rolled her hips, pushing back against her.But even that slight motion made her cringe in pain.Tori had been totally sweet, and she was still _so_ sore.And _exhausted_.You didn't get a hand up there for cheap.She turned into Tori, tugging down the collar of her shirt and kissing her throat.

"Hey,"Tori murmured.

"Hey," Jade responded."I'm... better now.The crazy needy post sex hormones are cooling off.Though I'm not going to be moving again for like an hour."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Jade laughed.There was no way she was telling Tori she felt like she had been fucked with a spiked mace.Because she was so looking forward to getting fucked like that again."You were perfect.Kind of... annoyingly perfect."

Tori grinned at her.It was her happy - post performance high - grin.Jade shook her head.If this girl ever became a popstar it would all be because of that smile.

"And now I'm feeling guilty because you had to do all the work."

"I'm kind of okay with that."

Jade moved into her and kissed her gently, slowly."Take that stupid t-shirt off."

Tori had gotten pretty good about whipping off the clothes.Jade kissed her again, this time open mouthed, with tongue.Her tits were sweet, soft and small enough that Jade thought she could probably get one all the way in her mouth.She moved down to give it a shot.She was so soft and tender, there would be teeth marks all over her in the morning.Tori's fingers tangled in her hair, and she squirmed.Jade tried to roll onto her, but it _hurt_ , and she flopped back."Fuck," she said."I'm not moving.Get up here and kneel over my face."

"What?"

" _Tori_."Jade slid her hand between her legs and cupped her.Tori gave a little squeal of surprise, and Jade felt a light press against her palm.She spread her fingers, catching her clit between two of them, and then tightened her grip."I want to suck you and fuck you and make you come so hard you forget your name, okay?But you fucking destroyed me, so you're still going to have to do some of the work.Now sit on my face, kay?"

More awkward and hesitant than usual, Tori started crawling up, and they shifted around until they found something manageable.Jade couldn't quite take a breath. Tori was a mess.She totally had come while shoving her fist into Jade and Jade could smell it.She reached out with her tongue, sliding it up Tori's pussy lips, and she could taste it too.

At that slight touch, Tori whimpered, her hips shuddering.Jade reached up to cup her ass, give her a bit of support, and then extended her tongue, and dragged it up until it reached the base of her clit.God, that cry.Jade spread her legs and dug her heels into the mattress.She was _not_ going to get distracted by how much Tori turned her on.

Her clit was long, full and quivering, and Jade licked her lips, then moved in to suck it into her mouth.Tori bent forward, grabbing the headboard, hips jerking like she was trying to fuck her face, and Jade dug her nails into Tori's ass.Tori froze and swallowed hard.

"Sorry," she murmured.

Jade sucked hard on her clit, and Tori made a pained squeal.She was dripping already, arousal running onto Jade's chin and neck.Jade, from the back, started to finger her perineum, stroking the base of her lips, and teasing as she soaked themtoo.Fuck, the heat of it, the way it smelled.Jade loosed her clit and pushed Tori's ass forward so she could dip her tongue right into her entrance - her sweet, tight entrance, that gushed salty cum onto her tongue and into her mouth.Man, _this_ was so hot.For a moment she recalled her contract with Gavin - no oral - she had said.That would _never_ make it onto a contract with Tori.The way she tasted, the way she squeaked, her hard, amazing clit.Jade moved back up, using her tongue to tease her way around the swollen, erect nub.Her fingers slipped in from behind, one pushing into Tori.Tori keened and pushed back, then Jade pressed in the second one.She was tight enough that it would hurt, and Jade licked her way up the shaft of her clit, then teased the head, and Tori was rocking back and forth, looking for penetration and tongue and panting and gasping and desperate.Jade pulled her clit right back into her mouth, and sucked, and fucked her fingers in and out of her, and Tori arched her back and clenched her fingers into the sheets, and _came_.She pulled out of Jade's mouth, pulled off her fingers, and squirted cum all over Jade's forehead and eyes and cheeks and mouth.

Tori gasped, realized what she'd done, jerked back, then clenched and did it again on her tits.It was hot and sticky and clung, and Jade felt her hips buck, and her own tight, white-hot orgasm rip through her.

"Shit, I'm sorry.I'm sorry.I'm sorry."

"You have _no_ idea how fucking hot that is," Jade murmured, cum trickling into her mouth as she opened it.She licked her lips."Fuck."

She squinted slightly, not wanting to get any in her eyes, and saw Tori staring down at her, her mouth slack, as if it was seriously just as hot from the other side.Then, slowly, Tori shuffled, moving down her, and then leaning in.Jade shut her eyes again, wondering if she'd be kissed, but instead she felt the hot lap of a tongue cleaning off a streak of cum from her cheek.Bit by bit, Tori licked her clean, licking even across her eyelids and then down over her breasts.She got distracted by sucking them, and their legs interlocked.Jade groaned as Tori worked her tits thoroughly, and ground against her thigh, squeezing and kneading at Tori's ass.She came, and felt Tori come against her, smearing her thigh with more cum, not that it wasn't sticky enough down there already.

They lay there, quiet and still, until Jade tried to open her eyes and realized that her eyelids were a little stuck together."Fuck," she muttered."I need a shower.You've totally drenched me in cum and spit and lube and I feel totally disgusting."

"You up to that?" Tori murmured.

"Not really."

"Bath?"

"Mmmm, sounds excellent."

"Can I... go run it?"

Jade paused.Was she going to be an emotional mess again?"Kiss me first," she said.She felt Tori smile against her skin, then move up slightly to kiss her.

"Love you."

"Don't be annoying."

Tori laughed and slid out of bed."Back in five," she said and sloped off. 

Jade stretched out on the bed and dozed off.She was going to totally made Tori carry her to the bath, because she _so_ wasn't walking anywhere on her own.


End file.
